Letters Dont' Inspire Privacy
by LifeInTheSky
Summary: Letting the guild know that he was writing a letter to Lucy was the worst mistake he'd ever made, now every one in the guild was his self-proclaimed trainer for his love life. So much for privacy... Nalu
1. The guild found out

**Hi, this is my first shorter story! It was inspired by something I read today, in case you are wondering, yes I am a book worm… But yeah, on with the story! Oh and do me a favor, review, and look on my page for a poll I desperately need answers on.**

Natsu was in the far end of the guild, head bent down over a piece of paper, attracting the glances of many guild mates. He wasn't in his usual brawl with Gray and Gajeel, nor was he on a mission, yes; the famous destructive dragon was bent over a piece of paper.

"Hey Natsu-san." He looked up to see the petit blue head dragon slayer, Wendy, who looking at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing something." Was it just the young dragon slayer, or did Natsu blush a little?

"What are you writing?" Gray, who joined the conversation hearing that Natsu was writing, asked.

"Something." Natsu answered.

"What something?"

"Something."

"You're stupid, idiot."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said, looking back at the sheet of paper with a frown on his face.

Gray was shocked, he insulted Natsu, and the idiot didn't even care.

"Oh, what's the noise for? Is something wrong?" Mira also joined the conversation, not noticing the annoyed look on the fire dragon slayer's face.

"I insulted him, and he didn't insult me back." Gray whined, the pink head was not fun anymore.

"Shut up, there, I just insulted you; now get out of my face, ice pick. I'm concentrating." Natsu growled, he didn't want to attract attention, this was one of the days where Fairy Tail has its downs - there was no privacy.

"What are you doing?" Levy and Gajeel walked into the conversation, and sat down on the chairs beside Natsu, who growled noticeably, and which everyone ignored.

"He's concentrating, apparently." Gray answered, "That's not normal."

"True, salamander does not concentrate, hell, he doesn't even think." Gajeel smirked, and got hit on the arm by Levy.

"Don't' insult him, Gajeel, and what are you doing Natsu?" Levy said, and Natsu started banging his head on the table.

"Hey, it looks like he's writing!" Mira exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the piece of paper with a single letter 'D'.

"D? Why 'D'?" Gray asked.

"Cause I felt like it, now can all of you go away and do whatever you do, and stop talking to me?" Natsu slammed his enflamed hand on the table, burning it.

Burning tables lead to burning people leads to burning anything on it, which is the piece of paper that Natsu was looking at a few moments ago.

"What the hell! You guys ruined what I've been writing for an hour!" Natsu yelled.

"You've been writing the letter 'D' for an hour?" Gray gasped with laughter, rolling on the floor.

"What is this gathering?" Erza demanded, walking into the group gathered around a burning table, glancing at Gray, who was still rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Natsu is writing something; apparently it started with a 'D'." Mira filled Erza in.

Natsu groaned, this was not going well, now Titania and the match maker was here, he wasn't getting out of this without them knowing. So much for privacy in this guild.

"Guys, I'm just writing, what's wrong with that?" Natsu asked, frustrated, he needed to finish writing for tomorrow.

"What's wrong is that the 'Natsu' never writes." Gray said. "Remember what Cobra said? He couldn't even hear you think when you were fighting him…"

"Natsu," Erza fixed her stare on him, "What are you writing? I demand you to tell us."

Us meaning Mira, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza herself, and Cana who had joined the questioning after seeing the crowd, then everyone in the guild present. So much for privacy.

"I'm writing a letter, for someone." Natsu mumbled, making a note to self never to do anything he wanted to keep a secret at the guild.

That caught everyone's attention, Mira squealed, "Lucy, isn't it? HUH, HUH?"

"Lu-chan?" Levy clapped her hand, excited. "You finally got the guts huh? Lu-chan's been waiting forever."

"It's being a man!"

"Hah, flame brains got love sick!"

"Bunny girl's be waiting for some time."

"That's it, I declare that the whole guild will help you, Lucy's birthday is tomorrow, isn't it? Well, we shall get it done. This will be Mission Write Lucy A Love Letter, shortened to MWLALL!" Erza said determined, this was one love life she supported.

"Yeah!" The whole guild cheered.

Natsu slapped himself for being stupid enough to think that the guild was an ideal place to write something.

So much for privacy…

**Yay, this will most likely be a two-shot or a three-shot. Review please!**

**~June**


	2. Planning

**Hi there! I'm sneaking some time to write this, because I have friends over… But I couldn't resist, so here it is! The second part of my story.**

* * *

"Okay, here is the plan." Erza said, slapping down a piece of paper on the table, all the guild mates where gathered around 3 tables put together to fit all of them, Natsu in the middle.

"On this sheet of paper we have all the things needed for the date." Mira chimed in, giggling happily.

"What? Who said anything about a date, this is just a letter." Natsu protested, face red.

"Shut up Natsu, we will have a date, I said so." A threatening tone crept in her voice, she glared at Natsu.

"Aye!"

"So, we need flowers, preferably a dozen roses." Erza mused.

"I thought Lucy likes lilies?" Lisanna said.

"But roses are much more romantic; Lu-chan told me she wanted her dream boy to give her roses when he confesses." Levy pointed out, remembering the day Lucy read that dreaded book, for Levy, it was sickening mushy and cheesy, but Lu-chan like it.

"So roses it is!" Mira said, "I'll go with Lisanna to the market for roses!"

"Okay, that is settled, where do people go on date?" Erza asked the surrounding females.

"I went to the park with Alzak for our first date; it's a good place, especially the Ferris wheel." Bisca suggested.

"Oh, but Lucy loves stars, they should have a picnic under the sakura tree at night." Mira was dreaming about the kids Natsu and Lucy would have, oh how she looked forward to that.

"Hmm… I guess that's a good idea, anyone else?" Erza looked around. Wendy raised her hand timidly.

"I think t-they should g-go to a restaurant, there is this r-really pretty one that just opened."

"Oh, that one?" Mira screamed excitedly. "That is the most beautiful place ever made!"

All the girls started chatting amongst themselves; most of them have gone to that place once or twice for a date. It was a gorgeous place, the aura there was warm and friendly, and the restaurant was decorated like the 80s, and the food, it was just delicious.

"Nice Wendy, that is the place, we will need to get Natsu dressed fancier for that occasion. Who wants that job?" Erza wrote something on the paper, ticking off the things they planned.

"I'm on it! I dressed up plenty of men; this is a job for me." Cana slurred, drunk from the barrel of wine she was holding.

"Juvia will help Cana-san."

"Okay, that's settled, now on to the letter." Erza looked over to Natsu, who was banging his head on the table in frustration. Why can't they all just leave him alone? This was getting too far from what he had planned, if Lucy walked in this moment...

"So, Levy, you and I will help Natsu with this letter, and the rest of you will—" Erza was interrupted.

"Hi guys!" Lucy shouted cheerfully, waving at everyone, who was at the moment, frozen in shock, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"H-hi Lu-chan." Levy stammered.

"Yo L-Lucy, I thought you were going to go somewhere today?" Gray's voice was overly high pitched, and Lucy frowned at them all.

"Yeah, I just forgot my jacket at the guild, why, do you guys want me to leave? I am so shocked!" Lucy put her hands to her heart, faking a hurt expression, then laughing.

"N-no, of course not Lucy." Erza forced a bright voice.

Lucy waved them off, "Just kidding, I'm going now, see ya all!"

Lucy walked to the guild door, then glanced back at the still frozen group. "Why are you guys all huddling around a table? And why is Natsu banging his head on the desk? Is this some kind of a meeting I'm not aware of?"

"No Lu-chan, we were just…" Levy trailed off, unsure of what to say, thankfully, Lucy had walked out the door, humming a tune.

The door slammed shut, and everyone let out a sigh, "That was too close." Gray sucked in a breath. "If she found out, we'd all be doomed."

"Natsu, how could you bang your head on the table? We were almost caught because of you, you idiot." Erza raged.

"No, but it wasn't his fault…" Gajeel sweat dropped as he watched Erza threaten Natsu's life.

"Any way, we need to hurry, everyone move, and do what you're supposed to do."

Lisanna and Mira went of chatting of what shop has the best roses, Cana and Juvia were at the corner of the guild, arguing what clothes Natsu would look good in, while the rest of the guild went back to doing their own business, like being crazy.

Levy and Erza dragged Natsu to the bar, and they forced him on a seat, Natsu was struggling the whole way.

"Okay, so why were you writing a 'D' before?" Levy asked.

"And do you even know how to start a letter?" Erza barked at him.

"I was writing the word 'Dear', but I couldn't remember how to write it, Igneel only taught me how to write 'food' and 'dragon', and for your information, I do know how to write a letter." Natsu mumbled.

"Okay, 'Dear' is spelt like d-e-a-r," Levy handed him a pen. "Since you already know how to write a letter, write. Erza and I will edit it for you after."

Natsu grumbled as he picked up the pen, under the synchronizing glares of both female, he wrote 'dear Lucy'."

"No! Wrong, totally wrong, the 'dear' is supposed to be capitalized; it's the beginning of a sentence, for goodness sake." Levy scolded, handing him a new piece of paper. (**a/n: I don't think they had erasers before, so they shall waste paper!)**

Natsu rewrote the two words with capitals, and continued writing, or more like scrawling.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I reelee like u._

_Natsu._

Levy frowned at the paper, getting even angrier at the misspelt word.

"First of all, really is spelt r-e-a-l-l-y, second of all, IS THAT ALL YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE? HUH?"

"Well, that was all I was planning to write." Natsu shrugged, not finding anything wrong with this; after all, Lucy was used to reading his writing.

"No, you will rewrite this with a dictionary." Levy walked over to her bag and got out an extremely thick dictionary, with pictures and all.

"And you _will_ write more than this one sentence, you will write a paragraph, got it?" Erza glared.

"Aye." Natsu squeaked.

So Natsu then spent the entire day with the two monsters writing a letter that was not his style at all.

After years – to Natsu- he finally got a paragraph that was to Levy's and Erza's likings.

"This is good, Lucy will like it. Never knew you had it in you to be romantic." Levy smiles at him. "Erza, let me read it to you.

_Dear Lucy,_

_You are like the sun in my world, the first time I met you, I'm pretty sure I was staring, and you were like an angel. Then you told me you wanted to come to my home, Fairy Tail, and I was elated. Then all those missions we took together, you always managed to comfort me, and we had so much fun. I never knew I was missing a piece of my heart until I saw you._

_I really like you, Lucy. I always have, and I always will._

_Natsu_

"It's surprisingly good." Erza mused, "I approve."

"Everyone!" Mira yelled, catching the attention of the guild members. "The letter is done! Lisanna and I have taken care of the roses and the clothes for tomorrow are done!"

The guild cheered, most were looking forward to spying, not that anyone said so.

"Can I go now?" Natsu asked, he was exhausted from the ordeal today, and trudged to the door.

No one noticed the piece of paper that Natsu tucked into his vest.

* * *

**It is done! I really love this story, I'm gonna finish this story by next chapter, I'm sad. But I enjoy writing this so much. What's unnerving is that my mom is beside me, and I am constantly looking over to see if she is looking at what I'm typing… Thanks for all those who like, reviewed and followed it!**

**~June**


	3. The date is in plan!

**Hi again! I couldn't wait to update, but I was so busy that I hardly had time to read, and that is extremely uncommon. I always wonder why teachers don't give homework at times, and when they do, its all on the same due date… But enough about my life, let finish the story! This will be told in both Natsu's and Lucy's point of view.**

Lucy yawned as she stumbled out of bed, peeking outside her window, hoping it would be a good day, it was her birthday after all. Instead, it was pouring rain outside, the sky lit up occasionally with thunder. Lucy sighed, she had hoped to have a fun day with her friend at the park, or go on a mission with her friends, it seemed like her day was spoiled. Oh well…

Speaking of which, the guild was acting extremely weird yesterday, Lucy thought back when she entered the guild. They all acted strange, and it was definitely not normal for Gray and Erza, she knew them through and through, and the two only acted like this when they had something to hide. And Lucy could tell they got everyone in this plan of theirs.

She flopped back onto the bed, ready to go back to sleep, or at least read in bed, but it seems like she would never get peace, because someone was knocking on the window. It's either Happy or Natsu, Lucy was sure of it, and she was right, there was the blue fur ball all soaked up and shivering, with a note in his hands.

"Hi Lucy, can I come in?" Happy greeted, lifting up a paw.

"Sure Happy." Lucy opened the window wider, and the rain pelted in as Happy entered. "What are you doing here?"

"Mira sent me!" Happy said in his all cheerful voice, waving the paper in circles in front of her face, the paper was soggy, Lucy gingerly used two fingers and took the note from Happy.

"It's wet, I can't even read it, why didn't Natsu come with you? Of all the times he isn't here, this had to be one of them." Lucy groaned, trying desperately to make out the words that were now smudged.

"Here for what?"

Lucy spun around, and a grin took over her face. "Natsu! Your timing is perfect, can you dry this up?"

"Yeah sure, hand it over." Lucy gave Natsu the paper, and studied him as he worked with the note.

"Your all dry, and it's pouring outside. That's strange Natsu." Lucy observed.

"Hmm? Oh, I dry the rain with my body temperature… Done!" Natsu exclaimed, he gave Lucy the piece of paper, except now it was burnt.

"That's not helpful at all! Now I can't even make out the ink, I have to go to the guild and talk to Mira." Lucy whined, she didn't want to go out in the rain, it was cold.

"Suck it up, Luce. It's just the rain, bring an umbrella." Natsu shrugged. Lucy snorted, he wasn't bothered, cause he had that unexplainable heat of his.

Still, Lucy went to change, and after what seemed like 20 minutes, she walked out with a yellow tee and knee length jeans, and a matching yellow umbrella with key designs. Natsu watched Lucy as she hummed, skipping to the door, and he followed after. Outside, it was a downpour; you couldn't see 5 meters in front of you. Lucy opened her key designed umbrella, and stepped out carefully, not wanting to get her sliver strap sandals dirty.

Natsu walked ahead, oblivious of the rain, as Lucy trailed slowly behind him, already soaked to the skin, even with the umbrella. She was cold, and annoyed, this is a horrible way to start her 19th birthday, and Natsu wasn't helping either, he was humming in front of her. Lucy groaned.

Natsu heard her grumbling, and knew that she was in a bad mood; he knew he should help her, but stalled his time, playing with his flames. The fireball bounced from one hand to the other, and creating different shapes, entertaining himself. He was half tuned to Lucy while the other to his surroundings.

Lucy was stumbling along, she was tired and shivering, and she could tell Natsu was having the time of his life playing with his fire. Lucy wasn't paying attention to the ground, and she tripped. Lucy screamed. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact.

It never came, she was held secure by a warm pair of arms pulling her close. Lucy opened her eyes, and looked straight into black ones.

"Natsu." Lucy gasped.

"Be careful of were you're stepping, you don't want to get your self more wet."

Catching her by surprise, he scooped her up and started walking towards the guild, ignoring her struggles in attempt to free herself.

Lucy's struggles faded as she realized the warmed that was radiating from the salmon head, and unconsciously snugged closer. She wasn't cold anymore, and she felt safe. Lucy loved the dragon slayer, just that she never would have said it out loud, not until now. She promised herself, that she would tell him today, just to get it over with, a birthday is a lucky day, maybe she would get lucky.

Natsu kicked the door of the guild open, and eyes turned towards them as he walked in. He had gotten comfortable with Lucy in his arms, and he didn't want to let go, but Mira was going to sneak him off to dress him up.

They had planned all this, including burning the piece of paper. What Mira didn't expect was to see Lucy in Natsu's arms, she fainted from happiness. The note that the girls forced Natsu to write was already hidden where Lucy was supposed to find it. The guild was excited for the date. Everyone knew about this but Lucy.

Natsu set Lucy down and she waved to everyone, still soaked. A birthday banner was already set up, this was the decoy to get Lucy to stay occupied as he and some of the girls went to organize the rest of the plan. 'Happy Birthday!'s rang around the room as everyone congratulated their one and only celestial mage. The girls were crowed around the girl, fussing over her wet clothes.

Taking the chance, Natsu slipped his way out the crowed, where Juvia and Cana were waiting. They pushed him out the door towards Cana's house; a white tux was waiting for Natsu to wear.

Mean while, Lucy was talking with her friends, each member of the guild was giving her a present, ranging from clothes, to jewelry from the guild members. Her closest friends gave her more special things.

Levy gave her a heavy blue package, and Lucy found a brand new copy of Pride and Prejudice, her favorite classic, and a X4 gale force glasses. Lucy squealed in delight, the glasses she had were only X2, and the book was something she was waiting to get for some time, but she never had the leftover money.

From Mira, was a new silver key; Lucy identified it as Pegasus, the winged horse. Lucy excitedly clipped it to her belt; she couldn't wait to make a contract.

The one she found most useful, was the new re-quip belt from Erza, it could lock in the things in her belt, and summon them when needed, preventing anyone to steal her keys.

Lucy was crying by the end, all the gifts of the guild gathered beside her, and the cards that she read. As she scanned the room, she noticed that among the smiling members of the guild, she couldn't find Natsu.

Mira noticed Lucy looking for Natsu, and smiled deviously, she brought out Natsu's gift, and held it in front of Lucy.

Lucy smiled inwardly as she saw the red fire designs on the wrapping paper, how very Natsu. She opened the package, to discover a box, she opened it, to find another one box, and this repeated until finally, a note was stuck to the very bottom.

_Hi, Luce! Were you surprised? Happy told me to play this trick, don't worry, I do have a gift! Meet me at the restaurant down the street at 7, we have foooooooooooood!_

_~Natsu_

Lucy giggled, that was something only Natsu could pull, and she was defiantly looking forward to it.

Mira smirked; all was in plan, now all they had to do was spy. The two didn't know, but the whole guild was planning to follow them on their date, Mira was going to make sure that this would be the best birthday ever.

**I'm so sorry *****bows head a thousand times*****, I wrote this on a different computer that I don't usually use and didn't get on until now… I decided that this is going to be a 2 part for the birthday, and the date! Yay, thanks for all you guys who reviewed and followed, and favorite, you guys made me so happy as an author. **

**Love you all!**

**~June**


	4. An angel in his eyes

**Hi again! I decided I really need to finish this fic, because I just love it so much, writing is sometimes addicting. Since I have free time now, I ran to the computer in delight and started this. Here is the fourth chappie.**

Mira was smirking, Lucy had accepted the 'date' with Natsu, and the entire guild was beyond happy. They were getting tired of their love-sick attitude with each other…

Lucy and Erza were now chatting with the group of girls, who had pretended their shock at reading the note. So now, Erza was trying to get the girl to wear a dress.

"Come on Lucy, this is your birthday, you need to wear a dress, please?" Erza asked.

"No way, have you seen the weather outside? I will freeze to death." Lucy argued back.

"No you won't Lu-chan, Natsu will warm you right up~" Levy giggled as Lucy blushed ten shades of red and pink.

"N-no, I refuse to wear it."

"Too bad…Or we will force you." Erza said, and Wendy sweat-dropped, how Erza it was to use force.

"Umm… Erza-san, you shouldn't force the birthday girl." Wendy objected.

By that time, no one was listening to the small girl; they were too busy trying to haul Lucy upstairs to the rows of dresses they had prepared.

"No! Someone help me!" Lucy stretched out a hand to the boys, but they only snickered and watched from the sidelines as the girls dragged her up.

The Fairy Tail girls presented the dressing room, which they had already stocked up with beautiful dresses, all water proof, so they thought ahead.

"You guys had this all planed out!" Lucy accused, pointing at Mira.

"Nope~ we merely decided that we needed a place where girls can change clothes during the day at the guild." Mira said in a sing song voice.

"And you thought of that yesterday on the wimp, huh?" Lucy said sarcastically.

The girls chose to ignore this as they scurried around for the perfect dress. Erza held up a black dress that was slightly… no scratch that, extremely revealing dress with lace, which was declined by a blushing Lucy holding up an X with her arms.

Mira found a yellow sundress with floral designs on it, but then was shot down when Lisanna pointed out that it didn't suit the occasion.

Lisanna then held up a white dress that blew out at the end, with swirls and flowers etched on it, Lucy looked at it and smiled, deciding to keep it to try it on.

Many more suggestions were made, and they narrowed it down to three, Lisanna's choice of white knee length dress, Wendy's sky blue dress, with lines of sparkles that created loop patterns on the dress, and Mira's suggestion of a Victoria green dress that went to the ankles, with a single strapped at the top, the fabric was shimmering in the light.

Lucy decided after much debating, to wear Mira's choice of dress, Lucy discovered that day, that she looked especially good in green and blue hues. After the dress came a pair of sparkling heart shaped necklace and matching earrings, then a pair of white heels borrowed from Lisanna.

To complete the touch up, Wendy blew the dress a little so it flowed around her whenever she moved. The outfit was perfect, and the girls cheered at a job well done.

Now all there was to wait was the date.

Lucy had gone off into the downpour around 6, to walk towards the restaurant, after she had left; the guild was in an uproar. People were hurrying to get ready to spy on the date, and bumping each other in the process, arguing began, and turned into a brawl, tables were thrown and cups and plates were tossed around. In the middle were Mira and Erza, trying to calm the mess.

Meanwhile Lucy was skipping down the sidewalk, humming, holding an umbrella in one hand and holding her dress in the other. She was attracting many glances, feeling uncomfortable, she moved quickly towards the restaurant.

Natsu was already there, waiting for Lucy. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, feeling strange without his usual attire, without his casual clothes, he felt trapped. Instead of the normal vest and lose pants, he had on a clean white shirt, and black dress pants **(Like the one in Fairy Academy.) **though the girls couldn't get rid of his muffler, which was still wrapped securely around his neck, looking out of place with his fancy clothes.

He felt the gazes of many females checking him out, and shifted around, why couldn't Lucy just hurry up already?

"Excuse me, Mister, but what are you doing here?" A silver haired girl cooed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Umm… I'm waiting for a friend." Natsu mumbled, shifting his eyes to the girl, who was giggling. Natsu noticed two other girls coming over, wearing extremely revealing outfits, Natsu fought off a groan of annoyance. Why can't you just be here already Luce?

"I'm Summer, it's kind of like 'Natsu', but more of a girl's name. It's like fate, isn't it?" The silver head smiled in a suggestive way.

"Um… sure, I guess?" Natsu looked bewildered, knowing what the girl Summer was saying, but didn't know how to get out of this situation.

"You wanna come over tonight? I'm sure your friend won't mind." Summer smirked.

"N-no, it's okay, I'm busy." Natsu chocked out.

Just then, Natsu heard the voice of his savior. "Hey Natsu! Sorry I was late, it was too rainy outsi—, who's this?" Lucy's voice was laced with confusion and a hint of betrayal.

"No one, come on Luce." Natsu was jumping for joy on the inside; he quickly dragged Lucy away from the three girls that were now fuming.

Lucy eyed Natsu for a moment, before shrugging and sitting down in their reserved spot in the crowded restaurant.

"This is a nice place; I would have thought we were going to a smaller one." Lucy said, smiling at Natsu. She thought he looked striking today, the formal attire fit him perfectly, even though he looked like he was suffocating in that outfit.

"Yeah… I thought we could go somewhere fancier for your birthday. Anyway, happy birthday!" Natsu took out a small wrapped up box, and gave it Lucy.

Lucy tore the wrapping paper and opened the small box that looked suspiciously like a jewelry box. Inside, she gasped in delight, there lay a bracelet woven out of stings of silver, in the middle lay a charm in the shape of a star. What was more is that inside the heart of the star was a small burning flame, it was glowing in shades of many colors.

"This flame will help me locate you, so if you get lost or something…" Natsu scratched his head, blushing.

Lucy smiled softly; she was touched, and stood up, surprising Natsu.

"You don't like it? Are you going to—" Natsu was cut off by a warm pair of lips. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on, Lucy was kissing him.

His hands wandered over to her face and cupped it, his warm hands on her face.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before she broke the kiss, flushing and smiling at him.

"A thank you, for that gift." Lucy said softly.

Natsu gapped at her, his facial expression must have been priceless to see, as he stared at the girl standing in front of him. She was truly beautiful in his eyes, like an angel.

His face broke into a grin, and he said something that Lucy remembered for the rest of her life.

**Lol, I'm gonna stop here, this cliffhanger was something I just had to leave. I was crying when I read it, I really want this kind of relationship, every girls dream.**

'**Why do the perfect boys exist in fictional stories?'**

**What do you guys think Natsu said?**

**~June :D**


	5. Love you

**Hi there again, let's make this the last chapter! Since I am busy working on two other stories, one on my own account, and one is joint with Deathsembrace137 on hers, I thought I would finish this. It was originally just a two-shot, now look at all your wonderful comments, I continued it longer than expected. Love you all! 3**

"You're not kidding me are you?" Lucy asked, in shock after hearing what Natsu had whispered.

"Nope, I'm perfectly serious." His face held an affectionate look as he gazed at Lucy, man was he glad that someone like that was in his life. Though he didn't know how he deserved it, he was just glad he had her.

Lucy blushed, a big smile stretched across her face, and she sat down again. The waiter came to take their order. "The dinner is on me, since you're the birthday girl." Natsu informed her.

Lucy was content, her birthday wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, having dinner with Natsu, and kissing him, that was the best present she could ever get. Natsu was staring at her, and she smiled back at him, the bracelet was warm on her hand, the everlasting fire burned brightly.

"Hey Lucy." Lucy looked up at Natsu's voice.

"Yes?"

"You look nice."

Lucy bursted out laughing, while Natsu just looked confused. "You idiot, you say that when you first see a girl, not during the middle of a date."

"So you consider this a date, huh?" Natsu smirked. He was going to enjoy teasing her this evening.

"N-no, well it is isn't it? The traditional first date is like this." Lucy blushed lightly; she had learned this from a magazine that wrote solely for the advice of dating.

"Ah. Well I consider this a date."

Lucy smiled again; Natsu is going to be a sweet boyfriend one day. Maybe hers. While they were talking, the waiter came with the food, plates and plates filled with spicy food for Natsu, and a dish of curry chicken for Lucy. Natsu didn't wait for the birthday girl to eat, he dug into his food with speed, once again specks of food flew everywhere, but for some strange reason, none of the pieces of stray food was touching her. Lucy's eyebrows flew up in amusement.

Natsu caught her eyes and paused for a second before resuming to tear apart his food. He was avoiding Lucy's direction on purpose, not wanting to get her beautiful dress dirty. No one knew this, but he could control where his food flew to.

The date was pleasant, almost like one of their usual outings on missions or just to hang out as friends. Lucy guessed that dating was nothing out of ordinary, just add a few kisses and hugs, plus holding hands while walking and you get a couple. Not a bad idea.

"Hey Lucy." Lucy glanced at Natsu from her delicious plate of curry.

"Yeah?"

"You want to do this again? Like tomorrow or the day after?" Natsu asked timidly. His cheeks colored slightly.

"Sure!" Lucy said brightly. "I'm looking forward to it."

Conversation halted after that, both mages were comfortable just being in the presents of each other. Smiles and winks were exchanges throughout the entire dinner, a gesture that was their secret language.

Lucy was laughing out loud multiple times when Natsu did carless mistakes, once when the food fell on a rich man who had just come in dressed in a tailored suit and shiny shoes. The flame head's food landed on his front pocket, and the rich man started yelling at him, before the restaurant's owner calmed him down. Both shot him a glare before proceeding onwards.

Two hours pasted by quickly, Lucy had to get home soon before the clouds once again let out its contents. The thunder rumbled, getting more frequent, Lucy looked at the sky, worried.

"I'll walk you home." Lucy turned around and found Natsu patting his stomach, walking towards her.

"Sure, I want to get going before the rain turns into a downpour."

Natsu and Lucy walked side by side, attracting the comments and looks from people walking by.

"What a cute couple."

"They match so well."

"This reminds me of when I was young."

"Young love."

Lucy had no idea what they were saying, but Natsu could hear every word, and it was getting disturbing. Smiles were thrown at them from old couples and mothers. Natsu grabbed on to Lucy's hand and quicken their pace.

Lucy's petit hand were enveloped in large warm ones, just a day ago, she didn't get why couples bothered to walk hand in hand. It was an uncomfortable feeling, which was her opinion until now.

Her house appeared in her vision faster than she could have thought, the brick building was home, but for once, she didn't want to go in.

"That was a nice dinner." Lucy felt awkward, was she supposed to hug him, kiss him?

"Yeah…"

Lucy made a decision on the spot; she stepped into his arms, catching Natsu by surprise. She felt him stiffen, then the strong arms wrapped around her body. She was flooded with warmth, the feeling was like heaven.

"I'll see you tomorrow, take you to the park, is that okay?" Natsu asked.

"It's a date." Lucy agreed, smiling.

Making a bold move, she lifted her toes and gave him a quick peck on the mouth, and spun around, running to her house, waving back at the dazed dragon slayer. He snapped out of it, and returned the gesture; a wide grin adorned his face.

"Oh yeah, Luce, when you get home, look under your pillow!" Natsu called to Lucy, and turned to leave, this was his best day ever.

The blond was surprised, why her pillow? She opened the door and stepped inside her quiet bedroom, set down her things, and went straight to her pink pillow, and reached a hand under. She felt a sharp edge and cold iron, and pulled it out.

A glint of silver, a celestial key, Lucy identified as Draco, the fire dragon. How very Natsu. Lucy smiled fondly, and looked at the other item, a letter. Her figures worked to open it.

_Dear Lucy,_

_You are like the sun in my world, the first time I met you, I'm pretty sure I was staring, and you were like an angel. Then you told me you wanted to come to my home, Fairy Tail, and I was elated. Then all those missions we took together, you always managed to comfort me, and we had so much fun. I never knew I was missing a piece of my heart until I saw you._

_I really like you, Lucy. I always have, and I always will._

_Natsu_

The female frowned, something wasn't right here. She scanned over the page, and found at the very corner, it said _press your figure here._ Lucy obliged, and the letters started glowing rainbow colors. Words flew out from the page and into the air, like what happened with the book DayBreak.

When the light died down, the letter was rewritten.

_Dear Lucy, _

_You should know by now that the guild set you up—_

Lucy laughed; Fairy Tail puts their nose into everyone's life.

_Sorry 'bout that, I had no say in this, all Mira and Erza's fault. I just wanted to tell you I like you, as in from the start, you know when I broke that weirdo salamander's love spell. He was a weirdo, and his flames were disgusting. Yeah, so this is the last part of the gift for you. _

_I really hoped you enjoyed today. _

_-Natsu. :D_

Lucy was close to tears, he really does over do things. Flopping down on the soft bed, Lucy recalled the words.

_Will you be my girlfriend? I love you._

_Yes, yes I will._

I love you too.

**And so this comes to the end. I'm so happy and sad. Thanks to all you lovely readers to reviewed and encouraged me. You guys are the best. Love you all!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**~June :D**


	6. Authors Question

**Hi again,**

**As per suggestion from one of the reviews, you guys want me to do a sequel? I could squeeze in some time for that, I suppose. **

**It's up to you all, just review or PM me if you guys want one or not…**

**Thanks!**

**June**


	7. Authors anouncement

**Okay, so after seeing all your comments, I do propose an idea.**

**I will not be doing a sequel. Instead a prequel will be coming up of how Natsu ended up trying to write the letter. **

**This will be posted in a few days, so you wait and see!**

**This will be posted on my account. Thanks!**

**June**


End file.
